Frieza's Child
by Ariena-the-Beautiful
Summary: Little did everyone know that Frieza had a half-saiyan child. About her and the rest of the DBZ characters after Bebi has been defeated. Little twists here and there of course.
1. Frieza's Threat

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.  
As Frieza died he laughed. Then he told Goku, "My child will avenge me!"  
  
Goku never told anyone this. He thought that it might make everyone overly nervous and after all they had already been through he did not want to do this. So he shoved it off to a corner of his mind and ignored it as best as he could.  
  
But Frieza's child never forgot Goku. Or the rest of the Z fighters. It simply bided its time, training hard and often in order to be stronger then them and its father. Eventually it would have its revenge. 


	2. Lieza

On a faraway planet lived a race of lizard-men who resembled Frieza's first form. That had been his base race, the race King Cold had been. Frieza's mother had been of a similar race that had four forms, that was why Frieza had so many forms.  
  
It was also on this planet that Frieza's child lived. Only she did not look like Frieza at all, yes that's right, she. Frieza's child is a girl. She has long black hair and cold black eyes. She is deathly beautiful, and very, very strong. Not to mention being one of the most cold-hearted villains to ever cross the Z warriors.  
  
Her name was Lieza and on her mind was one thing: destroy Goku and the rest of the Z fighters. Ever since she had watched Frieza die eighteen years ago at the hands of Goku she had been bent on revenge. Yet she did not want revenge for her father; she wanted revenge for her own purposes. If she could beat them then she would prove that she was stronger then her father.  
  
The father that she had hated more then anything. The father that she had watched kill her mother. Lieza's mother had been a saiyan slave, one of Frieza's slaves. Frieza had wanted a child so he had forced her to bear him one. The result was Lieza, a coldly beautiful half-saiyan who hated her father from the moment she first saw him.  
  
Frieza had beaten Lieza every time he saw her, in order to make her stronger. Which it did. Every time she was beat Lieza became stronger and stronger. Then she had seen Frieza die and was filled with gratitude for the gold-haired saiyan called Goku. But then she realized that she must avenge her father, and prove that she was the strongest.  
  
Lieza went to the launching pad and told one of the lizard men to ready her a space ship. "But why would I do that for you?" he spat. They all hated and disrespected Lieza because she was a half-breed and not a full lizard.  
  
Lieza's eyes narrowed and she killed the lizard man with a single, clean blast through the chest. She then turned to the next one and said, "I need a space ship. And if I don't get one within five minutes I'm going to kill you as well."  
  
The lizard man nodded. "Right away," he said and scurried off. Lieza smirked and leaned against a pole with her arms crossed. A warm wind caught her hair and began to blow it. One of the lizard men stared at her and she felt its gaze. Her smirk changed to a frown and she killed the lizard man.  
  
Lieza was heartless, more heartless then even Frieza could have imagined. Heartless, cruel, arrogant, intelligent, beautiful and strong. Those are not good combinations.  
  
The ship Lieza had ordered was ready in three minutes. She didn't say a word to any of the lizard men as se walked into the ship and took off. No thank you or good-bye. Why should she? She was always treated as an outcast there.  
  
"Finally," Lieza said in an icy voice as she set the course for earth. "Finally I can have my revenge and prove once and for all that I am stronger then my father!"  
  
The whole way to earth Lieza trained. But whenever she stopped to rest she thought of how she could attack them to deal the most devastating blow. "I could simply arrive and begin destroying the world," she mused. "That would draw the Z fighters in like flies to honey. But no, I do not want to kill humans, that will not prove my point. They are far too weak."  
  
The day before she arrived on earth Lieza came up with the perfect plan. "I know how to hurt them the most!" she cried. "I will come and act as though I am a friend, a saiyan searching for kindred souls. That I had been lost for years and had only now discovered that saiyans dwelled on earth. They will all fall for it. And if any do not then I will dedicate all of my time to convincing them that I am there as a friend. Then when they trust me the most, I will kill them!" Her smiled was icy. "It will be perfect, more perfect then anything my father could have come up with!"  
  
There you go Majin Pan, a girl villain. I had that idea already, but I figured everyone would hate it. Guess not! More updates soon!!! 


	3. Lieza Arrives

Lieza smiled as she brought her ship down to land. It was finally time for her to meet the Z warriors, the strongest fighters in the galaxy supposedly. That was until they met her. Then they would look like little children who tried to gang up on a giant.  
  
She was landing about twenty yards away from where a big party was going on. All of the Z fighters, and only the Z fighters were there. They all must have also had their power toned way down because she felt nothing extraordinary among them. Except for a small, bright light that shined out.  
  
Goten laughed as his dad and Vegeta gobbled down as much food as fast as they could. But then a wind sprung up and blew his hair back. He frowned as he felt a very large power source coming his way. He elbowed Trunks and said, "Look over there. A spaceship is coming in to land."  
  
The lavender-haired boy turned his head and nodded. "Sure is. Hey dad! Goku! Something's coming down!"  
  
Vegeta looked up and for a moment his eyes widened in fear. But then he got control of his emotions and his eyes went back to normal. "That a very large power source, Kakarott. We had better be ready to fight it, whatever it is."  
  
Goku nodded. "Gohan, Goten, Trunks get ready for it. You too Uub."  
  
All of the ones he named nodded and shifted into fighting stances, ready. Then a small girl with black-hair and black eyes who looked an awful lot like Chi-chi came forward and said, "I'm going to help you guys too!"  
  
No one said a thing. Pan was always ready for a fight; she had even been willing to fight against Bebi. "No one do anything rash," Goten called suddenly. For some odd reason he felt something odd inside that ship. And not an odd that he disliked, an odd thing that he would probably like.  
  
The door blew open a few moments later and everyone, except for Goten, tensed up. When the dust cleared away they all saw someone who appeared slightly different to them.  
  
Goku saw a great warrior who would test him like Uub had. Pan saw someone who was more evil then Bebi could have ever dreamed of being. Trunks saw an extremely beautiful girl, who seemed extremely cold. Gohan saw a young woman who had what looked an awful lot like a tail. Vegeta saw a new ally. Goten saw a beautiful woman who he fell in love with instantly.  
  
Lieza looked out over them and managed to drag an actual smile up to her lips. Her eyes became warmer then they ever had and her face actually lit up. This will be easier then I expected, she thought happily. Fake feelings can appear as real as I want them to be.  
  
She stepped down and came up face to face with Goku. Well, her face was level with his neck. "My name is Lisa," she said calmly, holding out her hand. "I am a saiyan who has spent most of my life searching for other saiyans. When I discovered that there were saiyans on earth I rushed here to meet you."  
  
Goku extended his hand, charmed beyond all reason by her marvelous eyes. "My name is Goku Son. This is Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten and Pan. Oh yes, and my student, Uub."  
  
All of the others nodded towards her, spellbound by her gaze. All except for Pan that is. She glared at Lieza and said, "You're not a friend."  
  
Goten's face went wide when Pan said that and he rushed forward to clamp his hand over his niece's mouth. He smiled apologetically at Lieza and said, "She doesn't know any better Lisa. Please forgive her. We are all glad that you came and welcome you."  
  
Pan bit Goten's hand and struggled out of his grasp. She glared at Lieza defiantly and stated, "You are no friend." Then she ran back to where all of the others stood, waiting.  
  
Goten glared after Pan then glanced back at Lieza. He bowed and repeated, "Forgive her ignorance. The rest of us aren't like that at all. I know that I, for one, would love it if you would stay with us for a while."  
  
Goku and Uub both nodded. "She'll be a great fighter," Goku said eagerly. "Maybe even better then Uub here."  
  
Uub folded his arms across his chest and said, "We'll see about that, sensei. She may be a saiyan but she may not be as powerful as she seems."  
  
Trunks came up next to Goten and took Lieza's hand. "Goku introduced me as Trunks. I'm president of the Capsule Corps." He then kissed her hand, winked and backed away.  
  
Goten nearly growled at Trunks but managed not to. He also kissed Lieza's hand and said, "I'm Goten Son. I'm a senior in high school." He backed away, bright red and feeling like a total idiot.  
  
Lieza nodded and smiled at Goten in particular and then at Trunks. For some reason though her eyes trailed back to Goten as the black guy with the funny hair began to talk to her. "And Goku trained me for about ten years," he finished up with a proud smile.  
  
"That is very nice, um.Uub," Lieza said. Then she turned to Goku and said, "I would like to know if there is anywhere that I can stay? I would like to, if it is all right with you, stay here for a while and train along with the rest of you. It will be nice to train with saiyans for once." So I can know how you work, she thought.  
  
Goten said eagerly, "She can stay at out house! Right, dad?"  
  
Goku was more then eager to have this prospective student at his house but Chi-chi came up and grabbed his arm. "Goku dear," she said. "It would not be very.prudent, to have a young woman at our house while Goten is also a young man."  
  
Trunks came forward and said, "Then she can stay at my house."  
  
Bulma came forward then and said, "Sorry Trunks, but no." She smiled at Lieza and held out her hand. "My name's Bulma Brief's by the way. You cannot stay with Trunks because it isn't quite proper but you can stay at my home if you want."  
  
Just then Vegeta said, "No."  
  
Bulma shrugged and smiled. "Sorry then Lisa. You'll have to find somewhere else. By the way, how old are you?"  
  
Lieza's smile froze on her face as her mind searched for an answer. She was at least thirty-seven, but she only looked seventeen. "Seventeen," she replied.  
  
Then Videl came forward and said, "Lisa you will stay at my house. I'll be so glad to have someone nearby who I can talk with that isn't a guy. No arguments from my family, Lieza will be staying with us."  
  
Pan's face went dark but she kept her mouth shut. Perhaps if this girl lived with them then she could discover what it was about her that troubled her so.  
Sorry that it took so long to update. Hope you like the new addition! Thanks to those who've reviewed!!!!! 


	4. Lieza Goes Shopping

Over the next few days Lieza settled in well with the Z fighters. She observed their habits and tried to get as close to them all as she possibly could.  
  
Goten and Trunks were all too eager to have Lieza get close to them. But both of them made her feel funny so she tended to stay away from them and drifted more towards Goku and Uub. They both were eager to train with her and when she trained with them she learned about their techniques and became even stronger.  
  
To her great surprise it was easier for her to speak like a normal person, but her heart still felt the same and her objective was exactly the same. She hated them all with all of her heart and her hands burned to kill them whenever they walked near.  
  
The first time she sparred with Goku she fired a killing blast at him and only just managed to deflect it from striking him. He had laughed and said, "All right Lisa, you don't have to prove how strong you are."  
  
She had laughed, although it had been strained and replied, "Sure I do!"  
  
Lieza had also found out that she hated Pan even more then she did Goku. The little girl was always watching her. She followed her everywhere and never let Lieza alone unless she was in school. And Pan did not speak she only watched and waited.  
  
Finally, after three days of living in the same house with her, Lieza whirled on Pan and yelled, "Leave me alone you baka!"  
  
Pan's eyes widened but she did not move. Then she replied, "Not until you do what you're waiting to do. I feel great evil about you. I don't know how you fooled everyone else but your act doesn't fool me even a little bit."  
  
Lieza had replied, "I'm a saiyan, and if I wanted them all dead then I could have done that when I first arrived. Now leave me alone little quarter girl."  
  
When Lieza had said that Pan's eyes had teared and she had run away. Of all things that she got called quarter was the worst. It meant that she was only a quarter-saiyan and a weakling for that fact. Lieza had discovered that fact and now used it to her advantage.  
  
After she had finished her daily hour-long training period with Goku and Uub Lieza landed back in front of her new home and went inside. There she found Videl standing with Chi-chi, Bulma, Marron, Bra and 18. All of them had very nasty looks on their faces and for a moment Lieza was afraid for no reason other then that she did not want to harm them for they had done nothing.  
  
Then Bulma pointed at her and said, "You've been here for three days and you are still wearing the same, ugly outfit you were when you came here."  
  
"That is the ultimate womanly crime," Bra informed her.  
  
"Yeah," Marron added. "No self-respecting woman would be this close to one of the greatest malls in the world and still not go there to shop!"  
  
"So," Videl said. "We decided that we're going to take you shopping, whether or not you want to go."  
  
Lieza frowned and inside she screamed, No! No you bakas I do not want to shop with you! I hate you all!!! But what came out of her mouth was, "I'd love to come shopping with you."  
  
They all smiled and she was immediately ushered into a min van and surrounded by babbling girls. Airheads, she thought as they talked. Clothes, boys, clothes, boys and clothes were all they talked about for the entire hour. Lieza was ready to fire a blast into the vehicle and kill them all.  
  
Then Bra turned to her with a small scowl on her face and said, "Goten hangs off of you like you were the newest fad."  
  
Marron added, "So does Trunks. What do you do to make them do that Lisa?"  
  
Lieza held in a scream. What she did was not want them near her, what she did want was to kill them both with all of her heart. But luckily her brain was in control and told her a sweeter revenge would come if she waited. "I don't know what I do," she told the two girls. "I guess it's just how I act."  
  
They swallowed it up. "Well you practically have them both in the palm of your hand. And when you do you can squeeze them and make them do whatever it is that you want them to. You could break their hearts after that and that's probably worse then death!" Bra laughed at the statement Marron had made and it sparked an idea in Lieza's mind.  
  
If she could make Trunks and Goten both fall blindly in love with her then she could hurt them even more then she could by simply killing them.  
  
It would be even more perfect then what she had previously planned. So she turned to Bra and asked sweetly, "What does your brother like in a girl?"  
  
Marron turned bright red but Bra eagerly described what he liked. Her guess was that she could get Lisa's attention on her brother and therefore off of Goten.  
  
When they finally arrived at the mall Bulma took charge of Lisa first. "With you I think the best color would be whites and violets. Violet shades will go very well with your skin I do believe. And we have to do something with your hair."  
  
So Lieza allowed the blue-haired scientist to drag her around to various shops and pick out outfits that would definitely catch boys' attention. Which was exactly what she wanted. This way Goten and Trunks would have no choice but to roll over and drool.  
  
Once she had been fully outfitted with new outfits of all types and colors Chi-chi took her to a make-up salon. Lieza came out of there with a bag full of make-up and her mind full of images of grinning idiots who pasted their faces up to look like little dolls.  
  
Videl just took her to a quiet café where they drunk cappuccino and talked about fighting. Lieza was amazed to learn that this seemingly brainless girl had once been a warrior and did have some common sense.  
  
"I do apologize for my daughter constantly bothering you," Videl said as they sat down.  
  
Lieza froze, thinking that this was some sort of trick. Videl noticed this and laughed. "You are far too tense whenever someone mentions something that you do. It's like you think that we're all going to jump down your throat and attack you."  
  
"Why does Pan always follow me and watch me?" Lieza asked as she sipped the very tasty cappuccino she had ordered.  
  
Videl fiddled with her drink and replied, "I honestly do not know. She seems to think that you're evil. My personal opinion is that she feels threatened by you because you're the first saiyan woman other then herself that she has ever met."  
  
"That could be it," Lieza said slowly. And she should fear me, she annoys me so much that I may just take her out first. A slow smile crept across her face and Videl mistook it for a smile of happiness.  
  
"Well we had better go now, 18 will be dying to take you around," Videl said as she paid for the cappuccinos. "Just make sure that she finishes with you by eight o' clock. We have to leave by then."  
  
Videl had been right, 18 was more then ready to drag Lieza around to every shop in the entire mall. She took her first to a place full of hair accessories and bought Lieza hair clips, scrunchies, sticks to hold her hair in a bun and various other little things. Then she dragged her to a jewelry shop and refused to leave until Lieza had gotten three rings, four bracelets and about five necklaces.  
  
Laden down with plenty of bags Lieza made her way out to the parking lot. She managed to stuff it all into the vehicle and groaned when she saw what the others all had. There was barely any room left in the van for the people to all fit. But they all were very pleased with themselves.  
  
"He'll die over you," Bra assured Lieza as they dropped her and Videl off.  
  
Lieza smiled coldly as they left and thought, you don't know how right you are about that.  
  
Okay that's the next chapter. It'll get better soon, I swear!! Thanks to Princess Vi Vi for making me a favorite author and thanks to the ones of you who read and reviewed!!! 


End file.
